The present invention relates to a smart card apparatus and a method for programming the same. More particularly, the present invention relates to a smart card apparatus and method for programming same with an open architecture approach.
Substantially flat, thin plastic articles such as credit cards, bank cards, driver licenses, membership cards, etc., are currently in widespread use. Recently, manufacturers of these cards have provided such cards with their own microcomputer. Such cards are commonly being referred to as smart cards. The potential uses for such smart cards are tremendous. For example, a smart card might contain a person's entire medical history, financial information, etc. In addition, such cards might be used to automatically debit one's bank account when purchasing items such as groceries, clothes, etc. In view of the large potential use of the smart card, a smart card and method for programming the same is required which will allow rapid mass production and personalization of such smart cards. Moreover, there is a need for a smart card wherein the data may be readily stored, altered, retrieved, and protected. In addition, there is a need for a smart card which can be readily adapted to different applications as they arise. Also, there is a need for a smart card which is very secure and resistant to tampering. The present invention solves this problem and many other problems associated with smart cards.